


Heavy in Your Arms: Podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every romantic happily-ever-after there were also horror stories of the pain and torment that awaited those who found and lost their soul mate. A favorite trope was the idea of soul mates who were on opposite sides of a line, who chose to kill one another than betray their beliefs or live without their companion, or stories where one's mate was torn from them by the forces of evil - the list of ways it could go south seemed endless. An AU, in which Clint knows all the stories about how it could go wrong. He never expected it to be real, and staring back at him from the other side of his arrow.</p><p>The podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy in Your Arms: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy in Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536997) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 



**Title:** Heavy In Your Arms

 **Fandom:** MCU

 **Author:** Koren M

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clint/Natasha

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** ~6 hours

**Summary:**

For every romantic happily-ever-after there were also horror stories of the pain and torment that awaited those who found and lost their soul mate. A favorite trope was the idea of soul mates who were on opposite sides of a line, who chose to kill one another than betray their beliefs or live without their companion, or stories where one's mate was torn from them by the forces of evil - the list of ways it could go south seemed endless. An AU, in which Clint knows all the stories about how it could go wrong. He never expected it to be real, and staring back at him from the other side of his arrow.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/536997/chapters/953619)

 

This Podfic is available as both an Audiobook and in basic MP3 format.

I HIGHLY recomend the audiobook format.

 

Hosted Links (Thank You Paraka!): right click and select Save As

[Audiobook](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/HeavyInYourArms/01%20Heavy%20in%20Your%20Arms.m4b)

[All Chapters Zipped](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/HeavyInYourArms/HeavyInYourArms.zip)

[download folder containing various files ](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/HeavyInYourArms/)

 

 

Google Links

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZLWFhLTY3YXc4aWc/edit?usp=sharing)

[All Chapters Zipped](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNHBrSU5BZXJuRUU/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

The interludes can also be downloaded seperately over [here](/works/1116913)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ARTWORK - Heavy In Your Arms Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577428) by [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey)




End file.
